


bend and falsify

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detailed CWs in A/N, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Don't touch if you're under 18 please, Face-Sitting, Lydia I'm so so sorry for this, Oral, Other, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She's human; tall and curvy, with curly black hair and a wine-red dress. Her lips, painted red, curl up into a charming smile as she offers them a delicate glass full of something pale and bubbly."Care for a drink?" she asks.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/OC
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	bend and falsify

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes  
> \- Major warning for date rape drugs/roofies/etc, albeit with slight artistic licence.  
> \- Major warning for noncon/rape  
> \- Minor warning for alcohol - in the first scene.  
> \- Minor warning for referenced dysphoria - Cel prefers to keep their body private and this wish is very much ignored.  
> \- Minor warning for emetophobia - second-to-last paragraph.  
> \- Cel's body is described in vague terms and I did not have any particular AGAB in mind while writing
> 
> If you're interested, Miss Lawrence is loosely based on a real historical figure of the same name, although I made most of her characterisation up for my own purposes.
> 
> The title is from Sane by Meshuggah.

Cel sighs and taps their fingers anxiously against their thigh. Around them, people mingle, making pleasant conversation about perfectly useless topics. All of them eminent scientists, they're sure, but Cel has never really felt comfortable in places like this. Their clothes - a more formal version of their usual shirt, trousers and long jacket - are stiff and uncomfortable, although they're trying not to show it.

They know they don't fit in here. Everyone here is older, more knowledgeable, more powerful. Cel only got in on a favour from an acquaintance, and as if everyone else could sense this, they've not found anyone to talk to so far.

They glance around from where they're standing against the wall and subtly pull a small golden locket out of their jacket. It's one of their favourite inventions - it opens to reveal fine cogs and gears, intertwined and moving in a complex rhythm to push three hands around. Tells the time, accurate to the millisecond. Cel could never stand being imprecise. They're just wondering whether it would be too rude to leave, when someone coughs delicately, and they look up to see a woman standing in front of them.

She's human; tall and curvy, with curly black hair and a wine-red dress. Her lips, painted red, curl up into a charming smile as she offers them a delicate glass full of something pale and bubbly.

"Care for a drink?" she asks.

"W-well, um," Cel stammers - they don't usually drink, but they'd kill for anything to take their mind off this damned social, and whatever it is looks expensive. "Th-thank you, uh, miss-"

"Lawrence," she supplies.

"Miss Lawrence! Celiquillithon Sidebottom - although please call me Cel. Pleasure to meet you." They take a sip. It tastes slightly off from what they were expecting, but it's pleasant nonetheless. She smiles and moves to stand by their side, against the wall.

"So- so what brings you here, Miss Lawrence?" they ask, glancing at her. They've not heard the name before. She stares out into the room, eyes flicking over the people with purpose and precision.

"I'm a freelancer, of sorts. Never did like to be tied down to one discipline, you know? There's so much out there, so much to explore and make use of. Lately I've been doing some work on elementals. They have more capabilities, I'm sure, than we are tapping into. So much more power ..." she trails off and gestures a hand at the party guests. "People can never resist such a thing." Cel's eyebrows raise.

"Elementals! They're, they're fascinating beings, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," she agrees, smiling slightly. "Tell me, have you ever seen an unleashed elemental up close?"

"N-no - that sounds incredible though!"

She stares into the distance as if reliving the memory. "Oh, absolutely. One of the lightning elementals in my facility broke free. Burnt the equipment to ash, immediately, of course. And then the room, and then the building. And most of the people inside it."

"O-oh-" they say, taken aback by the turn the conversation has taken. Her smile widens a little.

"One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, that was. We subdued it, eventually. But I'll never forget." She trails off. Cel takes another sip. The glass is almost empty - there must have been less in it than they had thought.

"Say, Cel-" Lawrence says suddenly, turning her sharp eyes to them. They tilt their head in question. "I wonder if you would do me the favour of walking me home? I would rather like to get back but it's getting dark, you see."

"Oh, of course!" they reply, secretly glad for an excuse to leave. She smiles as they offer her their arm.

"How chivalrous," she quips, and takes it.

"Oh - well - thank you-," they stutter, cheeks heating up. They're starting to wonder if that fancy drink really was something stronger, because they feel a bit strange. She laughs at their embarrassment.

They weave their way through the guests and out into the cool night air, which unfortunately does nothing to help with the fog slowly enveloping Cel's head. They pause once they've turned one corner away from the venue, realising they'd forgotten to ask where they were going.

"So - um - which way?"

She squeezes their linked arms. "Turn right here." They continue together until Cel stumbles on a paving stone, and she pauses.

"Are you alright?" she asks, worry in her voice. Ahe unlinks their arms as they frown and press a hand to their head, coming around to face them.

"Y-yes! Yes, perfectly fine. Just that I must have - had a few too many, or something-" they say, although they're sure they only drank the one. They blink a few times. Their legs feel unsteady all of a sudden. Lawrence bites her lip.

"Here - I'll take you home with me, and you can stay."

They look at her, eyes wide. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-"

"Come now, Cel. Surely it's not sensible to roam the streets in a state like this?" She presses a hand to their forehead. "You're trembling. You should rest." Those dark eyes stare at them, and for a minute they imagine that there's something swirling beneath.

"I- well- if it's really no bother ..." Inwardly, they don't think they could make it to hers and back home.

"Yes, of course. Come on, we're close." She links their arms again and they continue walking. Cel isn't really sure how long, or in what direction, but they pass down a few dark and deserted streets until they turn into a doorway, which Lawrence opens, and are ushered inside. The door clicks closed behind them as they lean against the wall and try to ignore how it sways beneath them.

"Here, I'll take your coat," says Lawrence, and before they can get a word out she's slipped it off their shoulders.

"Thank you," they murmur absently, not really thinking about what they're saying. She gently nudges them and they stumble into the next room. It's dark, and they almost fall over the bed before managing to sit on it.

"Sorry, I- I don't know what this is, I'm just not feeling right-" they mumble. Lawrence hums in affirmation, and walks forward.

"Yes, you wouldn't."

They frown slightly. She sits down next to them and rubs their shoulder, ignoring their instinctive jerk away.

"Here, it's alright. You just rest, and I'll take care of you."

"Oh, um, that's- nice of you-"

She continues rubbing their shoulder, soothing and calm. At some point her hand works its way around and starts playing with the top button of their shirt. She deftly undoes it, and continues to the second and third. They try to shift away, making a vague sound of protest, which she hushes.

"Aren't you feeling uncomfortable in that shirt? It's alright. This will make things easier, anyway."

They blink, confused, but before they can work out her meaning she leans forward and takes their jaw in one hand, tilting their head towards her. Their neck cranes upwards. Her fingers are strong, nails digging in. They inhale sharply.

"M-miss, what-"

They bring their hands up to clumsily push at her as she presses her lips to theirs. Their eyes go wide, but their movements are completely ineffective and all they can do is make a vague sound of confusion and protest. She bites at their bottom lip and they involuntarily gasp in pain, and she licks into their mouth. They give a startled cry and break off the kiss. She leans back, smirking as they stare at her in surprise, lipstick smeared on their mouth.

"Miss Lawrence? Wait, I- Wh-what's going on?"

She chuckles and leans forward once more, amusement in her eyes as they flinch. "Thought you were meant to be smart, Cel."

They scramble backwards on the bed, but trying to move feels like swimming through honey, and she follows until they're pressed back against the headboard. Her hands are either side of them. Trapped. She leans in again and they're frozen. This time the kiss is harsh; she bites their lip again to hear them gasp and sucks hard enough to leave a raised, red mark on their lip. They try to push her away once more but she easily overpowers them and pushes them down, laying below her. She pushes their half-opened shirt to the side and smirks at them. For the first time, fear shows clearly through the confusion.

"W-w-wait, wait, don't-" they stammer. She leans in to murmur directly in their ear.

"What's wrong, Cel? Don't you want this?"

"I- no, I don't- mm-"

Lawrence laughs softly and scrapes her teeth along their neck, below their ear, bites gently on the tip of their ear, as they jolt in pain and something else they don't want to acknowledge. Her hands roam their body, tugging in their hair as they gasp. One makes its way down, stroking their waist and then pausing over the waistband of their trousers. They inhale beneath her and their eyes are wide in fear.

"No- no, wait, please-" they plead as her hand dips into their underwear. They go completely stiff and she can see their neck bob as they swallow. Lawrence laughs outright at that, and to Cel's surprise agrees.

"Hmm, alright. But, let me see ..."

She takes their jaw again and forces their mouth open. Their tongue lolls pathetically, and hot tears begin to form at the humiliation. She smiles, and forces three fingers into their mouth. She's not gentle, and they cough and choke as she forces them to the back of their mouth. She withdraws them and scoffs at her now dripping fingers.

"Disgusting," she murmurs, and wipes them on the bedding as Cel tries to catch their breath. She takes a handful of their hair and pulls their head back, forcing them into position as she re-arranges her dress and moves so that her legs frame their head. Cel vaguely wonders whether she was wearing underwear before. She jerks on their hair and they cry out, then crane upwards to press their tongue against her. She sighs appreciatively as they clumsily work their tongue over her, circling around her nub and licking against her entrance. Her arousal coats their mouth as they continue, her hips working a smooth rhythm as she moves their head upwards in time. She lets out a low moan, her hips speeding up as they focus on her clit, until she reaches her climax and forces them against her as she rides it out. Eventually she lets go and sits back, her breathing heavier, as they go loose against the bed and try to take calm, even breaths. She glances at them, gaze low through her eyelashes.

"Not bad," she muses. Her eyes move to the side, and a flicker of amusement passes through her expression. She reaches for one of many small bottles on a table next to the bed. Cel's eyes follow, best they can, and they stare warily at it. She uncorks it and smirks at them.

"Come now, let's not make this any more difficult than we have to." She leans forward, trapping their arms beneath her legs. Cel swallows and reluctantly opens their mouth, fight gone out of them. She pours it down their throat and it leaves a fizzing, buzzing feeling where a little had spilled on their lip. Almost immediately, the fog in their head returns, and they whimper as a strange, hot feeling spreads throughout their body.

"Very good," Lawrence croons. She begins kissing and biting up the side of their neck again, but Cel gasps as the sensation seems to be amplified tenfold. They shudder beneath her and she places a hand on their shoulder to keep them down as she bites a line of heat and pain along their collarbone. They clamp their mouth shut, unable to get any coherent words out and not wanting to hear the gasps and moans she is wringing from them.

Mirroring before, she brings one hand down to hover around their hips and they squeeze their eyes shut as the situation slowly dawns on them. Their back arches as she strokes them, even as their tears threaten to fall. She whispers a torturous mix of assurances and filth into their ear as they writhe, telling them how good they're being, how lovely they look all ruined like this, how desperate they are, and they sob as she finally pushes them over the edge.

They don't remember much, after that. They assume, after, that they must have fallen asleep, and Miss Lawrence must have taken them somewhere, because they wake up on a bench in an unfamiliar part of town. They stumble around until they get home, and their legs give out in the bathroom as they heave into the toilet. They have all their clothes with them, and nothing has been taken out of the pockets. Only one thing has changed - a small note, wine-red ink on yellowed paper, reading:

"Thanks for last night. See you again?

-L"

They burn it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos, I would appreciate that very much.  
> This was not beta-read, so if you spotted a mistake in spelling or typing, or mixing up pronouns, please let me know. Similarly, if you think there is something needing to be warned/tagged for, do leave a comment.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
